Sink Or Swim
by FreeInTheImagination
Summary: "A beautiful woman is a beautiful woman, but a beautiful woman with a brain is an absolutely lethal combination." Draco Malfoy has been given the job to train Hermione to be a Death Eater. However, falling in love with her wasn't part of the plan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter story! I hope it's good. I do not own any of the characters to Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"And this ladies and gentlemen is known as Malfoy Manor. This is where the evil Lord himself was known to fall to his feet, leaving many people to wonder where his former Death Eaters such as the Malfoy family themselves disappeared. Oh but not only them, but also Hermione Granger, whom was known to be the brightest witch of her age," the tour guide was so rudely interrupted and someone from the crowd shouted,<p>

"Brightest witch my arse! Don't dare speak of her as if she is to be honored! She betrayed us all!"

The guide simply responded with a small snicker, he really quite enjoyed his part time job, only sweet Merlin himself knew how many times he had to retell the story. The crowd gathered together as whispers broke out, the guide rolled his eyes before looking closely at each of their faces,

"You would all do well to speak of what you do not truly know."

Another voice soared through the air, "Everyone here knows the Mudblood was a traitor. Anyone who thinks differently is talking complete rubbish!"

The man sighed, trying to control his temper, yes he enjoyed the job but that didn't mean it wasn't a pain in the arse during most days. He noticed how everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for his next response, instead, he looked to his female companion, trying to ease his nerves while also hoping hers weren't to shattered. The day had just begun and they already had these brats clawing at their throats for a story none of them really knew two shits about. Each time they told the legend, there was a different assumption or rumor as to what happened with Hermione Granger, and the Malfoy's. He instantly relaxed as his partner squeezed his arm before finally speaking herself,

"There are many ways to tell a story and there are many sides to it as well, do give me and partner here a chance to tell ours? It may not be as exciting from what you all have heard, but as I've said, it is simply our side."

The young man gave each of their faces a glare before saying, "No interruptions if you know what's good for you." His voice was low and threatening leaving not one person to object in the moment.

"Relax," the young lady whispered as they turned towards Malfoy Manor and away from the crowd, "Nothing we haven't handled before."

"And yet, each time you're much too soft on them, say the word and I'll hex them all. You know I can and will."

She gave him a gentle smile, "Yes I know you will, which is why I refuse to ever give you permission."

"Always were a stick in the mud," he whispered before turning briskly to the people behind them again, "Well, now we shall begin our tale as old as time." He smirked, "Listen carefully."

* * *

><p>"<em>The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen." - Elisabeth Kübler-Ross<em>

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy watched as his father muttered to himself while pacing back and forth through the Manor. Life for the Malfoy family seemed to worsen by the day. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco could not seem to catch a break, but how foolish of him to think of such things. A break? This was <em>war. <em>There were no breaks, no holding off until the proper moment came, no hiding, and definitely no complaining. Draco would think that after confining in the Dark Lord so long, they wouldn't be surprised whenever he asked for absurd tasks of them, but this particular task had even bewildered _him_. Of course the family knew how brilliantly insane he was, but maybe this time he had actually lost whatever mind he had. Draco was puzzled along with Lucius while his mother sat on the other side of the room showing no facial expression at all. But he couldn't blame her; it's what this war was doing to them. Through it you lost all emotions and feelings.

Anyone who would think working for the Dark Lord was purely a life full of fun would be mistaken. No one would know how a Death Eater such as himself felt every time they would have to kill to survive. Look into the poor victims eyes and shout two simple words that ended their whole life. You couldn't have emotions, or else you would cave and then would have to suffer the consequences, and to say more or less, the consequences merely ended in death. _Kill or be killed_, something that had never been so true to Death Eaters. Draco had done just that, each and every time he had to kill a wizard or a muggle, he looked them straight into the eyes before doing the deed.

Or better yet, Draco smirked; he would at times make his victims torture themselves. Every Death Eater had a few special talents that others couldn't posses so easily, for Draco; he was a brilliant master of the _Imperius curse_ and also _Legilimens. _He was very happy with what he was able to accomplish, being better at something than what others weren't. Even if there were some things he wasn't quite the best at, he was still very powerful. _So_ powerful as to where many people feared him, that thought always made him smirk. It was so comforting. Draco knew he was the best, being a Death Eater had its perks, of course he could not wait until the dark side had won the war, then him and his family would be free to do whatever they wanted without taking orders. The world would fear them and it would crumble before everyone's very eyes. He could not wait. But maybe that is why he wasn't as much surprised as he was angry of the Dark Lord's latest request.

"What do you think the meaning of this is?" his father asked while running a hand through his hair.

Draco shrugged while his mother remained silent, "Maybe this is the best way to break Potter. By taking away one of his only defenses. Simple, kill the Mudblood therefore leaving Potter and Weasel to be alone, confused, and weak."

That is when Narcissa finally spoke, "My dear, when has Voldemort ever done anything straightforward and effortless? I do not believe he's going to kill her. No, it won't be that clean."

Draco cringed as his mother used the name 'Voldemort', neither him or his father would ever call him by the name, it was too risky but Narcissa seemed to do it each time with ease, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. He did not understand his mother at times, but he knew how much of a brave and beautiful woman she was. She was also one of strongest people he would ever know, it couldn't have been easy watching your son and husband kill. Of course she had done so herself but Narcissa never killed for fun, she only did what she had too as opposed to when Draco and Lucius could at times kill out of anger. He did not see how she was able to keep it all together, her mind always intact. Amazing, she was.

"Do not think he is wasting precious time by having every Death Eater to be hunting _her_ down at this exact moment darlings." She continued.

Lucius sighed, "Of what importance can she possibly be?"

"None," Draco snickered, "Whatever our Lord is planning will not work," he was cut off as his father pointed his case between his eyes making him take a large breath,

"Don't dare doubt our Lord. You will speak of no such thing as doubt against him, do I make myself clear?"

Draco glared into his father's eyes, "Yes, father. Perfectly clear." He paused, "I was just saying that it would be best to kill her and get it all over with."

Before anyone could speak again, the room suddenly became cold, fog settled along the floors as Death Eaters one by one began appearing in front of the fireplace. That was their entrance, which was how someone knew they were coming, the room becomes cold, fog crawls at your feet and then either one or more would appear out of nowhere. Creepy yes, but also full of style and it was not as if they were going to knock on your front door and wait to be invited in, tough luck with that. This was something Draco hated, how their house was used as a base. The only place he could escape from annoying associates was in his room, but there was only so long he could stay in there isolated. Draco rose to his feet quickly while his mother stayed seated, brave one she was. At times he thought that maybe he should worry about her limits but she didn't seem scared one bit and that sort of scared him. Out of her and his father, Draco would constantly wonder and question about her. Lucius Malfoy was nothing short but a kiss-arse to the Lord. He always aimed to please him, no matter what he had to risk including his and his family's lives.

Draco snorted and the fact.

But silence took over the room as the Dark Lord himself appeared, the room then filled with tension as it had usually done whenever his presence was known. No one was allowed to show fear during any moment, no matter if they were near him or if they were miles away. No, fear was not allowed, but that didn't mean a chill wouldn't run through everyone's spines as he glided past them or stared them down as if he were challenging them to make a false move. Always be on guard and never show fear. At anytime.

"Success has been brought upon us tonight," he stated

Everyone watched as he smiled, or at least Draco thought it was a smile. Surely it couldn't have been though, men such as Draco, such any Death Eater, such as _the Dark Lord did not smile_.

It was unbearable to even think of him smiling. Usually someone else's smile could make another person's world light up but no, not him. His smile meant nothing good; it was almost as much of a deadly warning of him being pissed. Nothing good would come of it. The Dark Lord's smile was not for making you feel comforted but his aim was to make you want to avoid his gaze and it worked to no end.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked,

"We've found just what we were looking for! Our secret weapon to winning this war, behold, Miss Hermione Granger!"

With a snap of his fingers, Granger hovered in the air passed out. Draco could see a bruise on her left cheek, along with a cut on her lip and under her eye. Blood smeared her face, hair, and clothes. Even though his mother said he didn't want her dead, Draco was saddened by the fact that she wasn't. Clearly alive she was, barely breathing, but there altogether.

"Oh, however did you manage to get her so easily?" Narcissa spoke while crossing her legs.

Draco noticed how no one minded her still being seated, he noticed how they actually _never_ minded some things she did that they weren't allowed. It was odd.

"Do not think she did not put up a fight. I didn't think to deny that she is called the brightest witch of this age for nothing. She did kill one or two of my men, pathetic fools they were to underestimate her."

Draco thought that sounded very much like Granger, not letting anyone get her down without a fight, he wasn't the least bit surprised.

His curiosity was getting the best of him as he asked, "May we know of your plans for her, my Lord?"

"Ah yes my dear boy! Miss Granger will be doing her training here, and she will be under your care. I can trust you to handle her enough, but do not be a fool like those who have fallen by her hands Draco."

He only stared at him confused, was he supposed to solve the riddle (no pun intended) that had just escaped his lips? What in bloody hell was he talking about?

Narcissa spoke, and for the first time in a long time, Draco heard concern and dare he say it…_fear_ in his mother's voice,

"Training?"

Again, that smile crossed his lips, "Yes, she will be joining us on our quest."

"Sir, how can that be possible, and why do you want this filthy Mudblood with us?" someone asked, which was the question Draco himself wondered.

"Only the best will do in order to win this fight against Mr. Potter, Miss Granger here is wiser than any of you in this room with the exception of the Malfoy family. In order for me to succeed, she is needed on our side. Of course, I know she won't be willing…at first, but with the help of Draco here, she'll break soon enough and will have nowhere else to turn but to _us_. It is either she joins us, or she dies a slow and painful death." He paused, "Or better yet, I will let her go insane. Yes, yes. Quite a plan." He chimed.

Draco's eye's once again narrowed in on Granger in the air, the Dark Lord had a point with her being smarter than of the twits in the room but his family, but she was a Mudblood! She was beneath them all! She should be given the honor to roam with them! Unacceptable. And surely he knew that Granger would not fight against her friends, Draco thought that he might as well had killed her, that's the option she was probably going to take anyways. He scoffed at that, such a Gryffindor.

"Draco," he said smoothly, "you are to break her in every possible way, make her see that we are the right choice, make her forget everything she's ever known to be good. You will be the one to cast her dark mark soon enough my boy."

"But, why me?"

"You are closer to her age, and know her better (as little as it may be) than anyone else in this room. Learn her weaknesses' and strengths, teach her everything you know and show her how good it can be, show her!"

Draco watched as he snapped his fingers, and Grangers body hit the cold hard floor with a loud thud.

A little groan left her lips.

"I shall leave you to it, remember she is in your care Draco," he said before leaving, the others followed, leaving the Malfoy family plus a barely conscious Mudblood in his care.

Yes, he would remember, in other words, any false move from Granger would be his arse as well as hers.

"Well, now we see his plan, an awful plan however." His mother spoke

His father spoke next, "I still cannot fathom this, but what the Lord wants, he shall get. Draco, do not mess this up."

Draco did not speak as he levitated her body into the air once again; there was no choice in this. He nodded to his mother and father before walking towards his room with Hermione's body floating after him. Draco placed her in the room across from his; afterwards he put up a few wards so she would not get out during the night as he expected she would try. He then went into his room.

His head was clouded with anger. Anger towards the Dark Lord, this war, and anger towards the Mudblood in the other room. Was _he_ not good enough to help win this war? Weren't any of them good enough! A Mudblood? Out of all the bloody things! Granger at that!

But…it was settled, simple as that. He had to do it, or die. Isn't it funny? The whole Malfoy family's fate was relying on him once again, and if Granger didn't corporate as he surely thought she wouldn't, they were all as good as dead. No question about it as much as it would be difficult, well…_beyond_ difficult it would be.

What the Dark Lord wanted, he got. And he wanted Hermione Granger.

"Death Eater Granger," Draco chuckled, "Well, let the fun begin."

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to know what you thought, and any suggestions are welcomed as well :) <strong>

**Also if you have any questions, just ask! **

**But to say a few things, I'm a new Dramione shipper and had seen that barely anyone made Hermione join the dark side, so I thought I'd give it a try. **

**Hope it's appealing!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling** I claim nothing but the movies and games I bought with my own money.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran through the Forbidden Forest trying to escape from Death Eaters. Hermione's, Ron's and Harry covers were blown and now they were desperately trying not to get caught. Each of them knew of the horrid things that could happen to them if they were caught by those working for Voldemort. For a pureblood such as Ron, he would be given the option to join or to die, despite him being the beloved friend of Harry, his skills would be of great use, but of course Harry Potter would be given no option, he would simply die along with Hermione who would also be given none, for she was nothing but a Mudblood as most would call her, she was beneath all purebloods, therefore would be of no such use, well that wouldn't be the truth, Death Eaters wouldn't just kill the Mudblood that could easily bring them to their knees by spitting out a curse that not even <em>they<em> knew. Hermione would be tortured to no ends until she screamed—_begged_ for them to kill her. She could see their faces now, surrounding her with evilness so vague in their eyes, they would surely enjoy it.

But Hermione would never give them that satisfaction as she continued to run, giving up would never cross her mind.

Hermione could barely see through the dark forest, trees clawed at her skin and clothes as if they were fighting against her as well. Everything was trying to make her quit as her legs felt they were turning to jelly, she was so tired. Hermione could not remember the last time she was even close to being well rested in this forsaken war. _No giving up_ she repeated over and over in her head.

"Get her boys!" someone shouted out, and that voice sounded so familiar to her, yet she could not place it.

But there was no time to make out the voice as she ran faster, they were getting closer to her, she could _feel_ it. Hermione could just barely see Ron and Harry through the trees ahead of her, but the faster she ran the further away they seemed, her hair began to block her view as gushes of cold wind collided with it,

"Stupefy!" she yelled out pointing her wand behind her, of course she was not able to see if she had hit her target or not but she only hoped it had.

The forest suddenly became even colder; Hermione could now see her warm breath escape her lips forming shadows of the cold. Chills coursed through her as her eyes began to water from the cold, Harry and Ron would look back to her motioning for her to move as quickly as possible. She could only send them a tense nod, but silently hoped they would not stop for her. No matter how many times they'd painfully discussed to keep going if something were to happen to one of them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew they would each be to stubborn to leave one another behind but in this moment, she dearly hoped they wouldn't stop. Even though they both knew she could handle herself very well, it would not be enough to fight off the protective bond they had on her.

It only took a short moment for Hermione to realize that she could no longer see Harry and Ron in front of her; in fact, she could no longer see _anything_ in front of her. Abruptly she stopped running, fog encircled her and she just barely could view her own hands before her eyes. _Keep running_ her mind screamed but how could she when she could not see her very feet? Hermione stood still, careful not to make her presence in the fog known, which was until

"Hermione!" she heard Ron shout, "Hermione! Get out of there!"

Don't come closer; she begged silently, Ron's words clearly suggested that _they_ were not surrounded by the fog, only her.

"Hermione we can't see you, can you hear us?" Harry asked, his voice just above a whisper, she knew that he was doing his best not to draw attention their way as they had briefly lost the ones chasing did not speak, she was listening closely to the noises around her, the wind seemed to be whispering in her ears, but when she turned—no one was there.

"_Join us, join us." _

Her wand was at the ready.

The wind began to grow stronger, her hair framing her face, making it harder to stay alert.

"Expelliarmus!" rung through the cold air and Hermione's wand flew from her hand,

"Get back!" she shouted to Harry and Ron, "Get back! It's a trap! Go, leave!" she yelled desperately.

Hermione could feel her body being lifted and thrown against something hard, maybe the ground, or a tree, she could not head throbbed as she landed against whatever the object was.

"Hermione!" her friends shouted in alliance, "We have to do something Harry!"

"Grab her!" an unrecognized voice shouted.

Her eye sight was blurry as she rubbed the back of her head, "Accio-wand," she softly whispered. Someone grabbed onto her, their hands not inviting like Harry or Ron's, she knew it was neither one of them, the moment she felt the cold hand grab onto her wrist, she yelled without hesitation,

"_Immobulus!"_

There was a loud grunt before she heard someone's body meet the ground.

A low grumble left a man's lips before saying, "You filthy bitch of a Mudblood."

Hermione did not respond to the remark as she once again shouted for Ron and Harry to run, she knew they would hesitate, knew a million thoughts of what they could do to save her was running through their heads, and finally, she knew the pain and regret they would feel as they would have to leave her behind. And that is exactly what they did, when she heard their feet finally start moving again, she let out a sigh of relief. If she survived this attack she would cry through the nights until they found one another again, but there were no time for tears right now as a hand wrapped itself around her throat. Once her vision cleared from her still throbbing head, she found that the fog had been lifted and standing in front of her was indeed a Death Eater. In fact, four more stood near. Their masks covered their entire face, all but their eyes, and as Hermione gripped onto her wand tighter, she looked into this particular Death Eater's eyes, they were dark and she could not read them but the message to kill was there and _that_ was clear.

The chuckle he let out made her squirm to get out of his grasp, but he held her with unimaginable strength,

"You've just killed one of my men; tell me, what do you think your punishment should be?"

When she did not answer, he released her neck to grip onto her hair, Hermione let out a shrill scream, her head had to be badly injured, she knew.

"Answer me you bitch!"

It was Hermione's turn to chuckle and it seemed to have infuriated him because a slight tug on her hair sent her towards the ground; she groaned growing weaker from her injury by the second. A swift kick in the ribs sent her flying into a nearby tree. She felt the lower part of her back crack as she held in her cry of pain, more chuckles wavered through her ears.

"Aye mate, remember the Dark Lord wants her unharmed."

"That doesn't mean I can't have my fun with her, relax, she'll be with him soon enough."

While they bickered for a small while, Hermione thought over those words, _the Dark Lord wants her unharmed _and from that she remembered early words as she was being chased, _get __**her**__ boys. _

What was the meaning of this? _No time to think, just run. No time, no time._

"_Immobulus!"_ she shouted to the bastard that had previously called her a bitch, his back had been turned to her, and the idiots did not get a glance of her wand,

"Who's the bitch now?" she breathed

Hermione rose to her feet, showing no signs of weakness to the remaining Death Eaters. She should have been afraid; death could come her way any moment now.

"Fuck." Someone said, they seemed to be caught off guard, but why? Oh…so they expected nothing more from a Mudblood than fighting back. Did they expect her to just beg for mercy? What idiots. Hermione smirked before words were whispered from one of the Death Eaters, allowing a last breath to escape her, she gasped as her body was jerked into the air, her wand soon forgotten, Hermione could not breath, blood rushed to her face and she could feel life being sucked out of her. She fainted in the air, her eyes closing and the world shutting down. Darkness took over.

* * *

><p>Draco stood in his room scribbling in the air of ways he could get Granger to come willingly, and then he snorted. There was no way in bloody hell she would join them at her own will. The Dark Lord ordered for him to do anything he had in order to make her see they weren't the bad guys; he wanted Draco to make her see the <em>Order<em> was bad, that they were fighting for the wrong cause. Draco was ordered to break her in any and every way possible, and things were to only be done by _his_ hands unless given otherwise.

But he had to admit, with the years of Granger being a know it all, with her always being the one to outwit him in school, her being the best fucking friend of the boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die, and her being the dirty Mudblood that she was, Draco would find joy in torturing her. He was going to make her _scream_; make her cry, fidget in fear. Granger wouldn't even be able to_ look_ his way without flinching.

It was all a part of being a Death Eater, it was what each and every one of them went through to prove themselves, and they had no choice. Draco remembered his journey to becoming a Death Eater well, having so many curses course through your body at once, you felt as if you were being stabbed with a thousand knives, your blood grew warm, too warm, until you felt as if your whole body was on fire.

Of course he knew it wouldn't be easy to break her, no. But he knew what your mind could do to you while in a war; it grew weaker by the day, refusing to function properly. And Draco knew she had been fighting out there, once or twice he had even seen her on the battlefield. Granger was good, but every person had a limit of how much they could take, and Draco knew the perfect ways to get to her limits.

The Dark Lord and father will be proud.

"Tilley," he called

His house-elf arrived with a loud pop, "Yes master Malfoy?" she asked

"Tilley, prepare a tray of food for her; she will need her energy. You are not to give out any information to her. Understood?"

With a firm nod, she snapped her fingers and was gone. Draco could already feel a migraine coming on, despite how much fun it was going to be, it was still _Granger_, and her presence was merely enough to provoke him in killing her on the spot.

Hermione awoke with a jolt; she quickly had the grab her head as the room was spinning. A moan left her swollen lips as her vision began to clear; she then saw that she was in a room, a dimly lit one. Hermione stared back at herself as a large mirror was placed in front of the bed she lie in, she saw there were no windows, nothing around the room gave her a hint of where she might have been. Did Harry and Ron track her down? No, that would have been foolish of them; the horcrux's were more important right now. She did not know how they would survive without her smarts but were sure enough they'd be able to manage. They could do without her; it was _Harry_ who needed to be the one to survive.

So the question still remained, _where was she?_

As she pulled her hands away from her head, she spotted blood upon her fingers. With wide eyes, she searched through her hair finding that the back of her head was in fact bleeding. Removing herself from beneath the covers, she hurriedly scrambled to her feet looking for her wand. Hermione didn't know how much blood had been lost but one glance to the pillow where her head once lied, told her quite a lot. She stumbled trying to find her footing but it was too late as she collapsed, landing on the cold hard floor.

Hermione turned her face letting her cheek grace the floor boards, blood began dripping from her lips and for a moment she thought she was actually going to die, her body became unresponsive to the demands her mind tried to send its way, _get up_ it yelled. But her bones and muscles -seemed to go on vacation giving off a _no - fuck you_ in the process.

She breathed in deeply.

A loud pop rang through her eyes but she couldn't see anyone and could not find her voice to speak.

"Oh goodness! Is miss alright?" Tilley asked frantically while sitting the tray of food on the dresser.

Hermione heard patters of feet before feeling weightless; Tilley had levitated her back onto the bed, hoping it would help,

"Miss should not have been out of bed, miss needs her rest." She chimed while grabbing the tray of food once again, Hermione grunted shoving the food away, resulting in it landing on the floor.

"Now Granger," Draco said opening the door, "Where did those _little_ manners you had leave to? Tilley, you are dismissed until I call upon you again."

"Mal—foy." She breathed, doing her best to sound strong, but that would be easier said than done at the moment. She had not seen him in months, what was he doing here? _With her?_

Draco looked over her disheveled form, blood lined along her face and clothes. He could see blood from her lips traveling to the jungle she called hair as he stepped closer to her. Hermione in no way trusted Draco Malfoy, which is why she shifted as far away from him as she could, the smirk her sent her way made her want to relive third year and punch him right in the face again. He thought she was scared? No way in hell. Hermione simply did not like the fact that he was _near_ her, and she was unarmed, getting no chance to hex that smirk off his pale face.

"Sit up," he said before taking a seat on the bed, Hermione's body rolled toward him when he made the dent into the bed, she did what she could to shake her head no. But Draco's eyebrows knitted together before he yanked her upwards by the arms. She let out a small cry of pain and mentally slapped herself for allowing it to happen because Draco's smirk crossed his features once again. He liked the sound, he told himself. And in that moment Draco knew he could not wait to find more ways to make escape her mouth. Which then lead to him wondering how _loud_ she could scream. _Exciting_ things were coming their way.

Draco looked closely at her, examining her injuries. With a wave of his hand, the cut on her lip was healed. Hermione stared at him astonished, not only was he _healing_ her, but he was using _wand less magic. _

Draco rolled his eyes knowing Granger too well for his liking, of course he knew of the million questions traveling through her head about his previous action. It was so…_her_. Hermione did not move as Draco began healing other parts of her face, she figured that there would be no use when she was practically dying and could barely utter a word, for now, she let him do what he needed. Taking it to her advantage, but she would soon heal, and she would be asking plenty of questions.

Taking a glance to the blood soaked pillow, Draco flipped Hermione onto her side, then walking around the bed to check her likely head wound. He made sure not to touch the blood spilling from her head as he did his best with grabbing locks of her hair to get a better view. Twigs, leaves and dirt settled in her hair, now mixing with her blood.

The site was ugly.

The wound took more time to heal than a simple cut on her lip, but he did the job, and a damn good one at that.

"Tilley," he called out, when she sounded, Draco spoke again, "Bring me a cloth so I may wrap her head for further protection."

"Yes, master Malfoy."

Within moments she was back, providing Draco with the items needed. He then helped lift Hermione up, her eye's never left his face, and Draco was sure she was waiting for him to make the wrong move. Despite her not having a wand, he knew that Granger was to never be underestimated, Merlin did he hate her for it.

Hermione's eyes were becoming heavier by the minute as she once again tried to form words, her lips twitched and _"What the fuck is happening?"_ was on the tip of her tongue.

"Shh." Draco soothed, "Go to sleep Granger, you will need your energy for we will begin tomorrow."

"Whaat?"

The word dragged from her lips, she felt dizzy and very tired. Was Draco doing this to her?

Draco pushed her back down onto the mattress, then bringing the blankets to her chin, he snapped his fingers and Hermione was asleep. He smirked, tomorrow they would begin her training and Granger would be well on her way to becoming a Death Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked chapter two! Be sure to leave suggestions, questions andor comments! :)**

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>"<em>The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen." -<em>

_Elisabeth Kübler-Ross_

* * *

><p>Draco closed his eyes, letting the images from inside of his head connect with his hands, and from there, he let his hands take over, doing all the work that needed to be done. Malfoy Manor had always been a house to Draco, never a real home. This place contained more deaths over the years than he could imagine, it was a place where prisoners were held from time to time, a place where the Dark Lord held his daily meetings. Malfoy Manor was far from being <em>Malfoy<em> Manor. People who he barely knew roamed the halls at times. He, his mother and Lucius never had dinner together as a family. There was far too much to do, which is why Draco was thankful that no one walked the halls north of mansion. The rooms were all abandoned, free for Draco to use at his own needs. The lights in the area were always dim, showing the halls off to be nearly dark to anyone that looked its way. It was always warm and Draco loved this part of the house more than anything. This was the _only_ part of Malfoy Manor that felt like a home.

It was where his room was located, away from his parents, other Death Eaters and anyone else that stepped foot inside the Manor. Only a few of the many rooms were currently being used, one is where Granger rested, one being his own room, another room being his personal library and the another room being the place he took on his passion. Of course no one knew what his passion _was. _Lucius would surely be filled with rage; however, he wasn't sure about his mother. Narcissa was much like him, she always kept to herself but spoke when she felt something needed to be said, but she never questioned him unlike his father whenever he would suddenly bolt from the room after a concluded meeting.

Whenever Lucius tried to question him about his whereabouts at some of the most inappropriate times, Draco would always look him in the eyes and give him an answer that would satisfy him. Draco learned how to successfully lie early on in his life, but he couldn't help but wonder when his father would figure out that he secretly painted. Well it was more that he _sketched_ drawings. Anything that crossed his mind, Draco drew out. It was a secret that he would be looked down upon, but this was the only thing that calmed him through all the madness. If anyone found out, he definitely wouldn't be as frightful as everyone thought he were and that thought made Draco cringe.

Once Draco opened his eyes, he did not directly look at his new piece; instead he looked around the room, his art lining the walls, no spot was left untouched by one of drawings. He had been doing this for years. Nearly every person he'd ever laid eyes on had been drawn, as well as the people he'd killed, tortured, or done horrible things too in general. That was the thing, he couldn't help but remember their faces, remember how people begged to let them live, or worse, how they begged to kill them quickly as possible. Their voices, tears, and faces were imprinted on his brain. Draco could not help it. Maybe that was why he was such a brilliant Death Eater, he was able to recognize even the smallest of details with certain people, memorize everything about their features, the feeling was extraordinary, simply wonderful to know something about a person that they probably didn't see themselves.

However, Draco never drew himself, he could draw Lucius, and he could draw Potter, Weasley, Granger, his own mother, every once in a while he could draw the Dark Lord himself, as much as he feared to do so, he could. But Draco could never draw himself. After so many accounts of trying to get himself right, he would always miss something and it just didn't seem like it was _Draco. _He would look at a complete stranger before an _Incendio_ was placed upon the enlarged parchment. Draco never thought about the exact reasons why he failed to draw himself, he figured that he would have to dig deep within himself and find the answer, some sentimental shit he didn't exactly have time for. So he simply moved on.

But the drawing in front of him, the picture crossed his mind many times. It was his mother; well it certainly looked like her. Long and beautiful hair, her perfect robes, the drawing had all of her features but there was one thing Draco noticed, her eyes showed fear. And from there he remembered that his mother rarely showed her emotions but the night they were informed of Granger's training, it showed in her eyes. Odd wasn't it? Narcissa showing emotion when it came to one of the last people Draco ever expected. Before he could further inspect his drawing or the reason it was drawn, he heard his name being called in the distance,

"Draco!" Lucius hissed; only a moment later did Tilley appear in the room.

Draco didn't mind the house elf; she could be well trusted and hated living in the Manor just as much as him.

"Sir Malfoy is calling for you mister. You'd better answer right away."

"Yes very well, Tilley. I'll be going now."

With the last spoken words, she was gone. Draco sighed before stepping out of the room, he made sure to lock it. There was no doubt that anyone would go in, but he always had to be sure. Even in his own house, no one could be trusted.

* * *

><p>Lucius watched impatiently as his son emerged from the dark hallway. If this was going to be what he needed to do every day in order to keep Draco on task, his family was as good as dead. It had been 4 days since the Mudblood had arrived and not one ounce of training had been done. If Lucius had to take matters into his own hands then he would. He would <em>not<em> let Draco fail them again. After all, he was a Malfoy, the name had to be upheld and it would be up to Draco to take charge in the future.

"Yes Lucius?" Draco asked.

Lucius looked to Draco; he had on black slacks with a turtle neck grey sweater. His hair brushed back away from his eyes.

"Why are you not doing your job boy?"

Draco held back from rolling his eyes, "She was very weak, therefore I thought there was no use in starting unless you wanted her to die within the first day. But by all means Lucius, I wouldn't mind that outcome." He smirked. Draco did not blink when he grabbed onto his hair roughly,

"Draco," his father said, "you should not test my patience with you for it is very thin. Do you even _have_ a plan? Need I remind you that our _lives_ are depending on this?"

Once released, Draco smoothed his hair back out, over the years of living with his father, abuse was not a new factor in his life, but he purely learned to take it like a man his father forced him to be before his time. Looking into his father's eyes once again, he responded bitterly,

"No, Lucius, you needn't remind me once again the Malfoy's family name lies in my hands. I shall get straight to it."

Draco seemed calm and collected, but he wasn't of course. But what could he do to the man that controlled nearly every aspect of his life that the Dark Lord wasn't controlling? Absolutely nothing. Maybe that was also part of the reason he drew, to keep from going insane. Not that it really mattered these days; insanity seemed to be the only option. Oh, but now he had a perfect way of taking his anger out, more than perfect way. Draco gave his father a tense nod before walking down the hall once again. He stood in front of Hermione's room ready to go in,

"Tilley," he spoke, once he heard her, he spoke again leaving no chance for her to talk, "Prepare her a meal and bath, and make sure to bring plenty of grapefruit for her."

"Yes, right away mister Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Hermione stood on the other side of the door panicking. She didn't remember much but she did recall Death Eaters chasing after her, she remembered taking at least one of them out, and…she remembered Draco Malfoy. That was the last image she'd seen before drifting off to sleep, now she was awake in a strange room with her head throbbing. Hermione knew that if Malfoy was indeed the last person she saw before falling asleep then she needed to get out of the room, and she needed to do it <em>now<em>. She no longer knew much about him, with not seeing him for months, but she had heard he'd joined Voldemort and became a Death Eater. She was honestly disappointed in him, not that it mattered but Hermione was one to see hope in people no one else could. Sometimes she was mistaken, but it never stopped her from putting a little faith in the next person. But seeing now as she'd heard the numerous deaths that Malfoy were behind, she knew he was dangerous. It was no secret through their Hogwarts years of how much he hated her because of her bloodline.

"Come on Hermione, think." She whispered, her wand was gone and the bedroom's door was locked, there really seemed to be no way out of the room. She had gained an ounce of strength back, now being able to move around. Hermione wobbled as she tried to tug on the door once again,

"Open!" she slightly yelled.

Hermione jumped back as she heard a chilling voice from the other side of the door,

"Your wish is my command, Love."

Backing into the bed, Hermione watched as Draco entered into the room. His face wearing the same smirk it had worn for years. He looked different, more mature, yet there was nothing about his face that gave anything away, he seemed even paler if possible. He stood taller, seemed even more confident. But of course she could have been mistaken, Slytherin's were always good with hiding who they truly were.

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed, his name felt strange being on her tongue after so long.

"Long time no see huh, Granger?"

Draco stepped closer into the room, shutting the door behind him with a click. Hermione refused to think the worse as he came near her. The room felt cold and she swore the small hairs on her arms rose,

"Where am I?" she asked hastily, "And why am I here?"

Draco leaned against the door seemly bored, "Always the one to want to know more than acquired."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, and for a moment the fear and worry left her mind, and she found herself being back in Hogwarts.

"Malfoy, you git! Tell me what's going on here!" she shouted

"Yes, yes. In due time Granger, for now you need to eat and take a bath. Your smell is making me nauseous, but you are nevertheless, in Malfoy Manor."

Hermione gritted her teeth together as an elf popped into the room carrying a tray of food. Her eyes didn't linger long as she didn't trust Malfoy being in the same room with her for even a moment. Her gaze was set on him and she was growing angrier by the second. Sure she should have been scared, but she'd faced way worse things than Draco Malfoy. But oh, the food smelled delicious and oh Merlin was she hungry. Hermione could just faintly remember the last time she'd had a descent meal. With months of running and fighting, she had nearly forgotten how food tasted. Hers eyes traveled towards the food once more as her stomach burned at the sensation of it being in the room but she would refuse to eat. Hermione wanted answers, but most of all she just wanted to get out. She looked towards the door thinking that maybe she would be able to make a quick escape, but how so? She didn't know where the Mansion began or ended.

Draco watched her eyes as they fell upon the door, he smirked, "You want to leave, Granger?"

Hermione eyed him, what kind of question was that? Surely Malfoy's knowledge had not been lowered from hanging around those rotten fools for so long. But then again, he himself was a Death Eater, and he himself held her here in this room more than likely against her will. However, she watched as he twisted the knob, opening the door wide. Draco watched as her hands became fists, watched as determination to run settled in her eyes. Ah, running, he would have to get that out of her. Death Eaters did not run, they stayed, and they fought until they no longer could. To run and hide was purely too easy.

He gestured to the door with one hand while the other was placed firmly behind his back,

"Oh, don't let me stop your brave young soul, be my guest."

Hermione breathed out slowly, "Malfoy. I do not believe you."

Instead of replying, he simply waved his hand towards the door once again. Hermione was still very weak, hungry, and thought she was losing more strength as time passed. And still, she set her feet, her eyes on one location. She bit roughly on her bottom lip before taking off. Of course she was confused as of which way to go from there. The hall was dark, but her eyes did not have time to adjust.

_Run._

Her mind screamed.

_Left or right._

Neither direction looked to provide any sense of safety as she sprinted left. With her head throbbing, her legs weak from exhaustion, she forced her body to keep moving forward. Draco remained in the room she'd vacated smirking to himself. For a moment, he thought that he would actually quite enjoy his job as he walked slowly in the direction Granger had run. Even in the dark, Draco knew this part of the Manor like the dark mark that rested on his left arm. He could hear her breathing, ah, she hadn't gotten far.

Hermione tried to make her way through the darkness, her hands felt along the walls as she continued to move, God, she felt as if she were in a bloody marathon. She suddenly sucked in a breath, trying not to make any false movement or sound incase Malfoy or anyone else would be searching for her. But, she did not feel Draco's presence as he stood merely two feet away from her, she certainly did not see his malevolence smile of satisfaction as he forcefully pulled her hair, making Hermione land on the floor. She let out a scream of pain as he began dragging her by the arms. Her legs kicking into the air trying to escape his grasp, tears streamed down her face as her head injury might have worsened from the hard tug.

"Granger, Granger. Oh how I am disappointed in you." He hissed, "Did you really think I'd let you go that easily? You dirty Mudblood; this was merely a chase of cat and mouse."

Her cries felt like music to Draco's ears as he dragged her by her wrists to the bathing room. Her screams only increased his pleasure as he picked her up by the waist, throwing her into the tub. With Hermione's clothes and hair sticking to her like a second skin, she rose from the water taking in a large gulp of air.

"Something you will need to learn," Draco spoke while folding his arms across his chest, "Do as I say."

Hermione surely did not get his message as she tried swimming to the edge of the tub, which was quite large. It reminded her of the Perfects bathroom at school; the water was warm and felt wonderful on her unclean skin. But it did nothing to adjust her attitude towards Malfoy.

"You bloody bastard! What is the meaning of this?" she yelled before deciding she was a bit too weak to swim to the edge of the tub, he had thrown her pretty far. Instead, she stood upright in the middle.

Draco stared at her, his knowledge that he would have power over her rising. It was such a twisted, beautiful feeling. Finally, _he_ would have command over someone. Of course he would not let his own…madness get in the way, but that did not mean he wouldn't have his own fun along the way, he despised her, everything she was and fought for. Hermione's eyes widened as Draco raised one of his hands into the air, a simple but dominant word leaving his mouth,

"_Crucio_" he voiced out loud.

Hermione's body instantly fell into the water; her insides were on fire as she sunk to the very bottom of the tub. The water suffocated her lungs as she tried to fight against the curse with all her might. Her entire body shook, and she felt as if she were going to die. Hermione had never been directly hit with such a horrible attack; she closed her eyes under the water.

Draco smirked once again before lifting the curse watching as her body floated to the top of the water _that was easy_ he thought as he walked around the tub. Grabbing Hermione by the collar of her jacket, he lifted her out of the water, his eyes burning with loathe,

"Here's the first rule to you becoming a Death Eater, Granger. Watch that smart-arse mouth of yours."

Leaving her to wonder what he meant by the words, Draco threw her back into the water before calling on Tilley to see to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time. And I wouldn't mind knowing what you think. Questionssuggestions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Even the best swimmers have had near drowning experiences. You just can't help but feel the panic as the water gets higher and higher but your body does nothing but sink. In those few moments your mind shuts down and you just forget how to move your arms and legs. That's exactly how Hermione felt as she struggled to stay on top of the water. It was how she had found herself after she had been shaking from the <em>Crucio Curse<em> Malfoy laid upon her. Realization had shocked her when she was finally able to wrap her mind around the fact Malfoy had in fact, _crucio'd_ her. By all means, Hermione knew he was far from dense, she also knew that Malfoy wasn't daft on the effects that curse could have on a witch or wizard. They could lose their mind, go completely insane, have memory lost, even go blind if you were placed under it for too long or too many times. It was quiet clear being around those loathsome friends of his had gotten to his brain.

Hermione didn't even remember sleeping last night, not that she was surprised, but she also didn't remember being dragged into another room, and she certainly didn't remember her body being placed into a large tank. But that was how she had awakened, to find that she was trapped, there was no door or handle that she could escape with. Hermione didn't know if she were in a room or not, but the place was dark, with the only light coming from above the tank. Her eyes were unfocused as her head lolled from side to side trying to clear her vision, she might have been weakened, but she stood to her feet with the support of the glass walls. She would have probably banged against the glass until her hands bleed if she hadn't stopped when she heard someone enter the room.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice strained

There was no sound and she continued to stare blindly into the darkness. Hermione grunted when lights were turned on one by one, instantly making the room bright. Instantly also allowing her to see who had entered. As Malfoy began walking towards her, she took the moment to look around the room, hoping she could find a way out.

She once again banged against the glass as Malfoy stopped right in front of her, his smirk sending chills through her, not at all in a good way. Draco didn't flinch as Granger hit the glass with her hands, he found it amusing as she saw that her hands had now split open with tiny cuts from trying to break it down.

"Let me out of here!" she yelled,

"Why Granger, I couldn't do that, you'd miss all the fun we'll have."

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Hermione yelled, "Are you insane!"

The last part was more of a statement than a question, but it didn't affect Draco as he stepped back from the tank, with a wave of his wand, water began pouring into the tank from all sides. Hermione jumped as the wave of cold water ran over her, she noticed how the tank quickly began filling.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" She asked as she stood in the middle of the tank, she could practically feel her body temperature being to drop as she hugged herself to try to keep warm.

Draco merely stood there before crossing his arms. He'd spent half the night up thinking about this, one of the many things he wanted to do to her. There was no particular _reason_ for this experiment but it wouldn't fail to watch her suffer. He hadn't even told her his plans, for now he would watch as her mind swirled around all the possible things he could do to her. Draco couldn't wait for the moment she would beg for him to release her. Granger may have been the brightest witch around but now—she was in Malfoy's world. And in his world, she was nothing more than dirt.

"Here's your objective, Granger," he said twirling his wand, "The glass will fill with water, you'll most likely drown—unless you break the glass."

Hermione sneered at him, "Malfoy, I'd rather not be a part of your sick fantasy! Get me out of here, _now!"_

The fact that she was trying to demand him in her state made Draco laugh, he wasn't surprised, but he laughed nonetheless.

"Oh," he smirked, "The only way to break the glass is with your mind."

Hermione began shaking from the coldness of the water as she grasped onto his words, her teeth chattered as she spoke,

"Explain more," she said. She needed to get out of here, and she was not one to back down from a challenge.

"The human brain is such a complex organ, is it not? Every second of the day it solves problems, scans ideas, the amount of energy it takes is simply amazing Granger. What I'm telling you to do is to take all of the energy in that little head of yours and break out of the glass. Once it is accomplished, you shall be free."

The water continued to rise, Hermione could fill her bones freezing as the water was now up to her waste, she looked to Malfoy.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked angrily

Draco simply shrugged as he stepped forward to the glass, "You're the smartest witch as many clam."

Hermione hit the glass as hard as she could as the water was now to her shoulders; her feet were no longer touching the bottom of the tank. With her body still being a bit weak, she found it grueling to be able to stay on top of the water, although in a moment it would be no use. The water would reach the top, completely submerging her. She took a deep gulp of air before going under. Hermione wished she had her wand more than anything rather now; she would first get out of the damn tank, and then hex Malfoy until he was no longer able to feel his limbs!

"Remember what I said Granger, focus, put all of your attention on getting out of there."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched her; she was being stubborn and obviously wasn't listening to what he had said. Suddenly this strategy became something Draco would continue, it was something that actually be useful to her. She began lose more air from what he could tell. Rolling his eyes, Draco waved his hand allowing the glass surrounding her to vanish.

Hermione, along with the water came flooding out; Draco simply stepped aside while picking his nails while Hermione laid on the floor gasping for air,

"Malfoy," she wheezed, "What was the point of that? New ways to torture Mudbloods?" she hissed out of anger. Malfoy didn't respond, only smirked down at her, something Hermione was quickly becoming tired of.

"As shocking as it may be, I've _failed_ to see why you have not yet killed me," she said gaining control of her breathing once more,

"I can't,"

"You can't, or you won't?"

Hermione's lips turned into the slightest smirk when she saw Malfoy scoff, "It makes no difference, the point is that you're staying alive. At least for now that is,"

"Then tell me what's going on here, and exactly why am I still alive?"

"Merlin's balls Granger; most people would not _question_ why they're still breathing! They'd say nothing more, no questions asked!"

"Well how unlucky for you that I'm not most people, so tell me what the hell is going on!"

Draco reached down, his hand gripping the collar of her jacket,

"I'll make sure you learn to control that mouth of yours,"

"You don't scare me Malfoy, never have and never will."

She watched as he looked over her face, "Yeah? Well then Love, maybe this bit of information will, you Granger, are to become a Death Eater, The Dark Lord himself orders."

To his dismay, Hermione laughed, she actually _laughed._

"And what is so funny?" Draco asked tightening his grip,

"You have got to be joking,"

"Well I'm _not_, and you'd better get it through your head, because Granger, soon you'll be following his orders right along with everyone else, you'll even have the Dark Mark as a reward!" he sneered

Hermione looked to him, her eyes widening, before Draco could brace himself, she used whatever strength she had left to shove him off of her. Malfoy grunted, landing on his backside while Hermione had scrabbled to her feet making a run for it. She could faintly hear Draco snap his fingers and before she knew it, the room had once again gone completely dark. She gasped; stopping mid-run, the room suddenly became cold, even colder actually.

"That brain of yours is why he wants you Granger,"

She could hear Draco but her senses weren't helping her to figure out how close he was. Hermione rubbed her arms, trying to create as much body heat as possible, taking a moment, she began slowly walking forward, she hoped to hit a wall, it would help her guide her way through the darkness. Right now she felt as if all it took was one false step for her to fall into a black hole, or run into Malfoy in the dark.

"Did you ever think," she heard Draco, "that your smarts would be the one thing that made you who you are, but now it's the one thing that's put your life in danger?"

He chuckled, and she shivered.

Hermione didn't listen to his words; she just wanted to get away from him and away from Malfoy Manor. She had to get in contact with someone, _anyone._

Her breathing became shallow as the room got colder; she somehow knew her lips were turning a light shade of blue as she traveled step by step along the floorboards.

"You can't get out of this," he spoke again, but this time his words echoed along the walls, making her jump,

"I have a job to do and with it I have every intention of fulfilling it. I would ask that you make my job easier, but I don't expect much from _someone like you_."

She thought that he was close, his words seemed to be whispered right in her ears, a cold breeze ran across her face making Hermione take in a sharp breath. She bit her lip when her hands came across a wall; well she hoped it was a wall as she began to use it to steady herself. Her hands ran across the smooth surface, Malfoy's words left behind her. She gasped as another breeze rushed over her body; suddenly her eyes were blinded momentarily when a white light surfaced.

Hermione probably would have fainted, any _normal_ person would have. But the only thing she could do was stare at the Death Eater in front of her,

"Boo," Malfoy said, smirking underneath his mask.

Hermione stepped away from him; unexpectedly tripping over something that she was sure wasn't there a mere moment ago.

Draco rarely transitioned into his Death Eater robes and mask while home, but he believed it would get a fright out of her, the fact that he was right nearly filled him with joy,

"Let's go," he motioned for her to get up, at which she frantically shook her head.

"There is no way, I'm staying here, and no way I will become a monster like the rest of you!" she yelled,

Draco decided to remove his robes and mask, he wanted her to see his face, see that she would have no choice.

"We're all monster's Granger, it's the mere fact if we choose to release them or not,"

Hermione shook her head again, "No Draco, we are not born monsters, no one is born into the world with hatred."

"Well it doesn't matter, The Dark Lord wants you, I'm still withdrawn on a few details myself, but I'm guessing you'll be his secret weapon. You have no choice, and I am to train you. Teach you all the things you need to know, how to protect yourself, I'm to show you how good this life can be Granger,"

"_Good?_" she whispered, "Malfoy, I would rather _die_ than betray my friends, betray what I standfor!"

"Careful," he growled, "you may get that wish,"

For moments, they looked at one another, Hermione letting his words run through her, Draco trying to figure the situation out. He knew from Hogwarts of how much of a stubborn and headstrong girl she was. He was more than positive Potter and Weasley would have been nowhere without her through all of these years, but that was the thing, how exactly do you break a person like Granger?

He looked down at her, watching her eyes.

Draco began to wonder if she could ever be like other girls by chance, having insecurities that tore them up inside. He'd gotten plenty of experience with those kinds of girls while at Hogwarts, always looking for reassurance from someone to tell them how beautiful, or worthy they were. He wondered if that was possibly the way to break her, feed off her insecurities, but what did a girl like her need to be insecure _about?_ She had top marks at school, Weasley and Potter looked to her like their lives depended on it, which quite frankly their lives _did _most of the time.

He smirked; Draco knew precisely how to gain information. He would use the best of his abilities. Hermione watched as he once again bent down to her level, his cold grey eyes looking through her brown. She squinted through the darkness before gasping,

"_Legilimens!"_ Draco shouted,

Malfoy grunted only being able to catch a small glimpse into her mind before Hermione quickly used _Occlumency; _shutting down her thoughts immediately.

The two stared at one another, Hermione tilting her head slightly,

"You're skilled in Occlumency," Draco stated, hiding his astonishment.

He could practically see the pride travel through her eyes, "Some, yes. I take it you are as well,"

Draco simply nodded before calling on his other house elf, Morris,

"Yes, master Malfoy?" he asked,

"Morris, escort Miss Granger to her room, provide her with food," he said standing to his full height, "And do make sure you eat this time Granger, you're no good dying of starvation."

"No!" she screamed as Morris gripped onto her wrist, quickly _appariting_ her away.

Hermione felt slightly dizzy once she found herself back in the room she had once before been placed in, out of anger, she began hitting on the door despite her hands nearly being raw from the same action taken upon the tank. She cursed under her breath; she needed to find a way out of the Manor. Suddenly smiling, Hermione decided she would use this time to figure out a way. Every little thing provided a secret or rather—a clue, and she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for anything. But as Hermione smiled at her own brilliance, Draco stood in his drawing room smiling about _his _own. He knew she would refuse to eat, something he was actually hoping for. In a few days tops, her mind would weaken from lack of food sources. It would be perfect for him to enter her head again, she would be too frail to block him out, but for now, he did however have a bit of information on her. Once again proving his self to be right, Draco saw that Granger was in fact like other girls, that small view into her head allowed him to see just a bit of one of her insecurities.

And of course being the Slytherin that he was, Draco would use it against her to get what he wanted, but for now, he would draw the image of Granger floating in the tank, he would draw the way her eyes flashed momentarily of fear when she saw him in his Death Eater attire.

It had been said that a picture spoke a thousand words.

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse the mistakes please. <strong>

**So, I've changed the name to the story, as you can see. I felt that the new title is more relevant.**

**Also, this chapter is a bit short. I have a goal to write up to 2,000-3,000 words in whatever I do write.**

**But this does reach over the 2,000 goal. **

**Anyways, comment, favorite, alert. The whole deal. **

**Until next time! **


End file.
